Shade's Journal Entries
It appears someone has sent these journal entries to the glitz pit itself... strange... Nevertheless you decide to read it... Journal Entry #001 I was exploring these mines I found... strangely enough they were well kept... but even stranger is this mineral I found... it is charred black... almost ominous even... Perhaps this could be used to make the EXE robots stronger? Journal Entry #002 I've made an EXE and I put in the mineral that I had taken a shard from... Already I can see some form of change... The sword he has... it's different... he also seems to have aura... but how can that be when auras only come from living things? This requires more research... Journal Entry #003 Odd... when battling the special EXE's blade seems to be doing some sort of special effect on the test EXE's... they cannot use their counterstrike and seem to be weaker... Today I decided to take one of the defeated EXE's and analyze it, however it will not be ready until tomorrow... Journal Entry #004 The analysis is ready... It does appear that the crystal was the cause of this... strange effect... yet what is it? It is surely not anything I know of... And there is no information about it in the glitz pit database... not even the files I managed to hack in secret have any information... What the heck did I dig up...? Journal Entry #005 Something's wrong... the shutdown switch on the special EXE... it... it didn't work... well... at least... temporarily... I managed to shut him down... but still... It's like... something was stopping it... I'm not sure if I should stop the experiments now... surely this is just a glitch... Journal Entry #006 It wasn't a glitch... and that... THING... it should never be released... the crystal... first it took it all... then it started forming some sort of wings with the bodies of the EXE's it defeated... I tried to stop it but... it didn't work... and the self-destruct switch... it didn't work either... I managed to hide for now but... I know it's coming for me... I'm it's prey... and there's not much hope for me... oh... oh god... I hear the door opening... I'm going to stop the journal entry for now and hope for the best... Journal Entry #007 I... did it... somehow... However I only managed to seal it somewhere safe and it required a lot of my troops... I don,t think i'll be able to battle... that... corruption... it... it isn't something to be shrugged off... I think I found out how to remove it though... it's by replenishing your FP... I was lucky though... I don't know how to handle this now... If i attempt to transport it... then it might awake... if I keep it there... then the crystal... it might find a way out... perhaps I should move out somewhere safer... seal this place off... I just hope any poor suckers who find themselves in this old place won't have the bad luck of meeting him... Journal entry #008 It's been a while since I wrote a journal entry... A few months I think... Ever since my last journal entry I've changed location and transferred all of my robots to a safer location... well except for that one... anyhow, I still do not have information on the mineral I've collected... I wish I did though... still I think I- ... This is bad... He's escaped... I had put security cameras in the old lab... and now he's escaped... He's already started tearing off the cameras... I ahve to find a safe place... For now I'll send this to the Pit... it's clear that's his target... the last of my EXE's that are already there are on their own... I am shutting down all connections to them and wish them the best of luck... Same for the fighters... If he manages to enter the pit... Just run... He may be too much for anyone to fight... The journal entries end here... It appears you know who sent these and why... Try to be wary from here on out...